Field
The present application generally relates to methods and compositions for embryo culture. In particular, the methods and compositions generally relate to media and methods of using media having amounts of lactate that have not previously been recognized as beneficial for embryo development.
Description of the Related Art
Infertility generally refers to not being able to become pregnant after some period of time, such as one year of unprotected sex. It is estimated that approximately 6% of women in the U.S. experience infertility. In the UK, some reports suggest that about 14% of couples experience fertility challenges. The lack of fertility can be attributable to either gender or both the male and female. Any of a number of factors can contribute to or be the primary cause of the infertility. Such factors include damage to DNA, genetic factors, health or other disease factors in either partner, toxins, immune system challenges, hormonal and other endocrine factors, infections caused by viruses or other microorganisms, and the like.
In vitro fertilization (IVF) is one approach to assisting in achieving a successful pregnancy for a couple that otherwise may be infertile. IVF is a process by which an egg from a mother is fertilized by a sperm outside of the body, or in vitro. Despite being successful in many cases, IVF methods stand to gain from improvements in technology and methodology. Some embodiments described herein relate to improved methods and compositions for embryo culture, which can improve IVF and cell culture methods.